Hermanas
by Mpsaku
Summary: Clementine lleva meses sin poder dormir bien por culpa de una decisión tomada en el pasado, Jane quiere ayudarla, pero no sabe qué hacer. ¿Podrá Clementine dejar de tener pesadillas? ¿Jane logrará ayudar a Clem? ¿Qué es lo que obligará a ambas a hacer lo que más odian? Entra y averígualo (Songfic y Portada de Historia)
1. La Pesadilla

Linea del tiempo: !Advertencia! está historia esta basada tiempo después del final de The Walking Dead Season 2 el videojuego, si no te quieres comer unos deliciosos spoilers no sigas leyendo.

Basado en la decisión que tomó Clementine al dispararle a Kenny mientras este intentaba matar a Jane.

Quitar los espacios y pegar en el navegador:

Portada de la Historia: goo. gl /klRNJx

Canción para leer el capítulo: goo. gl /DSQEI5

 **LA PESADILLA**

Aun pasando un año Clementine no lograba superar ni aceptar la decisión de matar a Kenny, pero si no lo hubiera hecho Jane no estaría con vida, además quien sabe que destino hubieran tenido ella y AJ con Kenny, que claramente había perdido la cordura.

Cada noche soñaba con ese momento donde tenía que decidir entre Jane o Kenny y siempre se decidía por Jane, pero en el momento en que le disparaba a Kenny y caía al suelo, esté se levantaba como caminante y se le acercaba poco a poco a Clementine.

Al llegar frente a ella siempre le decía lo mismo:

-Clementine, ¿Porque lo hiciste?, ¿Porque lo hiciste corazón?, preferiste a una desconocida que a tu amigo que conoces desde hace tiempo, ¿Porque Clementine?, ¿Porque lo hiciste?, eres una asesina me mataste, le quitaste un padre a AJ, me dejaste morir, eres una asesina, asesina, asesina...

Al terminar dicha pesadilla Clem se levantaba exaltada y sudorosa, algo que Jane llevaba notando desde hace unos meses, siempre le preguntaba a la chica por qué despertaba de esa forma, pero Clem no quería decirle la verdad, no quería que Jane se sintiera culpable de sus pesadillas, siendo ella la que había provocado el enojo de Kenny ocultando al bebe y fingiendo que había muerto.

Era de noche y Clementine desde lo sucedido con Kenny y Jane no dejaba de sonreír nunca, se sentía feliz y a salvo, porque gracias a la familia que los acompañaba y a nuevos sobrevivientes que fueron llegando poco a poco, lograron levantar la base que anteriormente pertenecía a Bill, dicha base ya no estaba dirigida por un tirano, era dirigida por Jane una excelente líder, alguien que Clementine fue admirando poco a poco, pero mientras empezaba a anochecer sabía que se acercaba el momento de revivir aquella pesadilla y su máscara de chica feliz iba desapareciendo durante el trascurso de la noche.

Clem se encontraba en su cuarto que fue construido aun lado del invernadero sobre el techo, no quiso dormir en el interior, deseaba cada noche ver las estrellas y quedarse dormida viéndolos, es por eso que Jane no puso objeción al contrario decidió también construir su recamara del otro lado del invernadero para hacerle compañía a Clem si esta se sentía solita en algún momento.

Jane empezaba a sospechar que Clementine no lograba dormir bien por las noches debido a una pesadilla, cual no sabía porque ella no le contaba nada, no le daba importancia, pero desde que Jane una noche en la madrugada fue a visitar a Clem y la vio despertar exaltada y sudorosa, decidió cada noche antes del amanecer despertarse para cuidarla sin que esta se diera cuenta y tratar de descifrar aquella pesadilla o pesadillas que no le daban un buen despertar.

Se preocupaba mucho por Clem, logro agarrarle cariño a aquella muchachita que le dio una lección de vida, le enseño a confiar en otros y a no abandonar a sus amigos. La veía como a una hermana.

-Ok, es hora de dormir, pesadilla ahí vamos.

Decía Clementine asustada pero decidida a soportar una noche más, si ya aguanto meses soñando con lo mismo, aguantaría esta noche y más.

Clem se acostó en la cama y no tardo en comenzar a soñar, algo era diferente, no era el mismo sueño, algo andaba mal, pero Clem al estar dormida no podía hacer nada solo vivirlo.

\- Pero ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Un viejo amigo

Canción del capítulo: goo. gl /WsA4IJ

 **UN VIEJO AMIGO**

\- Pero ¿Qué está pasando aquí?, No entiendo nada!

Se preguntaba Clementine, mientras veía perpleja la escena.

El sueño era totalmente distinto a lo que Clem soñaba siempre, era la misma escena, pero con la diferencia de que los protagonistas eran Jane y Lee.

\- ¿Lee, eres tú?

Preguntaba la muchacha alegre por volver a ver a Lee, pero asustada al saber que muy pronto tendría que decidir.

-Si Clem soy yo, y espero tomes la decisión correcta.

Decía Lee mientras le agarraba el cuello a Jane.

La pelea hasta el momento decisivo no fue larga, pero para Clementine fue tiempo suficiente para pensar en varias cosas.

\- ¿Seré capaz de decidir entre alguno de los dos?

Se preguntaba ella misma, mientras todo a su alrededor se movía en cámara lenta incluyendo la pelea.

-Lee fue un padre para mí, el me cuidó por mucho tiempo. Pero también está Jane que se convirtió en una hermana para mí, la quiero mucho y me dolería lastimarla.

¿Que debía hacer Clementine? ¿Salvar a su padre adoptivo o salvar a su hermana adoptiva? No termino por decidirse cuando llego el momento.

\- ¡Clementine! ¡Es hora de decidir!

Le grito Lee mientras intentaba enterrarle un cuchillo a su contrincante.

\- ¡Si Clem decide por uno de nosotros!

Le dijo Jane mientras evitaba a toda costa que aquel cuchillo fuera a parar a su cuerpo.

-Yo…

Clem no sabía qué hacer, apunto el arma hacia Lee, pero no podía tomar una decisión, no quería perder ni a uno ni al otro cuando de repente es interrumpida de sus pensamientos.

-Bien hecho Clem, haz tomado la decisión correcta.

Cuando la muchacha se dio cuenta que quedarse callada era elegir a Lee, ya era demasiado tarde, la escena había comenzado mientras Jane le decía.

-Confiaba en ti Clem, te quería mucho y tú me has traicionado, me arrepiento de haberte conocido, si me hubiera ido cuando lo decidí no estaría a punto de morir, te odio.

Lee logró enterrarle el cuchillo a Jane dejándola inmediatamente sin signos vitales, es entonces que Clementine tira el arma y se va corriendo rumbo a Jane.

-No, no Jane, perdón, yo no quise hacerlo, yo ni siquiera quería esto, yo jamás te hubiera dejado morir, jamás.

Gritaba Clementine mientras que su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas.

-Entonces ¿Hubieras preferido dispararme no Clem?

\- ¿Qué?, no, no Lee a ti tampoco quería….

Al oír lo que Lee le decía la chica le respondió, pero al voltear a verlo no termino su frase ya que el hombre le estaba apuntando en la cabeza con el arma.

Lee la miraba con una gran satisfacción mientras le decía:

-Jamás dejes tu arma lejos de ti.

¡PUM!

\- ¡No!, ¡No Lee!, ¡No lo hagas!

\- ¡Hey! ¡calma, calma! ¡Estás a salvo, tranquila Clem, estás conmigo tranquila!

Jane abrazaba a Clem lo más fuerte que podía mientras intentaba tranquilizarla.

Clementine empezó a llorar mientras le devolvía el abrazo a Jane.

Cuando todo se calmó Jane le pregunto a Clementine.

\- ¿Tu pesadilla es sobre Lee verdad, tu amigo que te cuido por un tiempo?

-Si… es sobre él.

Le respondió Clem no dándole mucha importancia para que no terminara contando el sueño completo.

\- ¿Quieres hablar sobre él?

Le preguntaba Jane curiosa por lo que Clementine le iba a decir.

-No es gran cosa, solo soñé cuando me despedí de él en la tienda, y antes de irme se transformó en un caminante y me ataco.

Mintió Clementine, vaya que era buena mintiendo.

-Clem, lo siento mucho, aunque Lee no esté para cuidarte, estoy yo, porque sabes que te quiero como a una hermanita, como nos hubiéramos visto mi hermana, tu y yo hubiéramos sido el trio perfecto.

\- No te preocupes vale, aquí estoy para ti, nunca lo olvides.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco, tu eres la única familia que me queda.

Le respondió Clem con una gran sonrisa de lado a lado

Jane le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo:

-Clem, es hora de mi ronda del día, iré a limpiar la zona de Caminantes, hoy quédate a descansar, puedo yo sola.

\- ¿Estas segura?

Le pregunto la chica a Jane.

\- ¡Claro que sí, no tardo!

Le grito Jane a lo lejos ya que esta ya se había alejado.

\- ¡Suerte!

Respondió Clem.

Más tarde…

Ya se había hecho de noche y Jane no llegaba, Clementine comenzaba a preocuparse y estaba decidida a ir a buscarla.

Se fue rumbo al cuarto de armas, agarró una pistola, balas y un cuchillo cuando de repente entra gritando Michael.

\- ¡Clem, Clem! ¡Los Zombis han roto nuestra defensa están entrando!

\- ¿¡Que!?

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. No podía ser peor

Canción del capítulo: goo. gl/Twx4Tt

 **NO PODÍA SER PEOR**

Mientras iban corriendo para evitar que más caminantes entraran, Clementine no pudo evitar decirle a Michael:

-Oye Michael, sé que no es un buen momento, pero no se dice zombis si no caminantes, los zombis aparecen en los videojuegos y animaciones, como ese juego que se llama El Caminante Muerto o algo así.

-Ya ya, lo sé, el policía con su hijo, esa tal Michonne, si está bueno ese juego, ojalá pueda jugarlo de nuevo, si es que aún existen copias.

Se veía a un chico emocionado.

-Lo dudo, pero mejor encarguémonos de un asunto más importante.

Reía Clem por el comentario de Michael.

Los chicos llegaron a la entrada y para su alivio ningún ciudadano estaba cerca para ser comido, habían entrado únicamente al área donde los luchadores, expertos como Clem y Jane entrenaban para prepararse para salir a cazar caminantes y traer provisiones. El gimnasio improvisado de todos ellos.

Los muertos se dieron cuenta que había comida fresca, así que se dirigieron rumbo a su manjar pero para su mala suerte esos manjares sabían defenderse muy bien, así que uno a uno fueron derrotados.

Clem y Michael estaban a punto de terminar y por suerte ya no había ningún caminante cerca que pudiera entrar, pero en eso en un descuido Clem siente un dolor repentino en el brazo derecho.

¡Un caminante la andaba mordiendo!

Al darse cuenta instantáneamente lo alejo y uso la técnica de defensa que le había enseñado Jane, una vez asegurándose que no se movía, observo su brazo y vio como le estaba sangrando.

No podía permitir que nadie la viera, tenía que ocultarlo hasta que pensara en una solución o ya fuera demasiado tarde, pidiéndole a alguien más lo mismo que Lee le pidió a ella hace mucho tiempo.

-Estoy en problemas.

Los chicos junto con otros ciudadanos, reforzaron y cerraron la defensa que había sido destruida, gracias a esta situación se dieron cuenta que su defensa no era suficiente, así que por órdenes de Clem todas las entradas fueron reforzadas aún más de lo que estaban, para evitar otro tipo de evento como este.

\- ¿Un momento, pero Clem dando órdenes, pero es una niña no?

Preguntaba un ciudadano.

-No, es adolescente y ha vivido más de lo que tú y yo lo hemos hecho, además sabe usar armas y defenderse por sí misma, dime ¿Quién de los chicos de aquí, sin contar a Michael que su padre fue militar, sabe usar un arma o defenderse como ella lo hace?

Contesto otro ciudadano.

-Pues si tienes razón, ninguno ni siquiera nosotros somos tan buenos como ella y cuando Jane no está Clem es la segunda al mando.

Clem logró escuchar el nombre de Jane de boca de los ciudadanos y se acordó que iba a ir a buscarla, pero tenía un problema que resolver. Sin decir nada se dirigió a su recámara para pensar rápido en algo, no iba a tener el tiempo del mundo.

Cuando llegó se quedó viendo por su ventana que daba de vista a toda el área abierta que tenía en frente y uno que otro caminante perdido por ahí, Clem pensó que toda esa área podía ser aprovechada si pusieran una barricada, así tendrían más espacio para entrenar.

También recordó que esa vista desolada, de muerte no era la misma que las vistas de hace unos años, donde aún no existían los muertos, sus padres vivían con ella, familias por todas partes disfrutando de un domingo familiar y un atardecer, como extrañaba aquella época.

Ahora estaba aquí sin poder ir a buscar a Jane y con una mordida en el brazo, ¿Que debía hacer?

Clem no supo nada más porque cayo desmayada.

Al despertar empezó a sentir un dolor de cabeza intenso, pero se dio cuenta que estaba en su cama, alguien la había puesto ahí, ¿Acaso Jane regreso?, tenía que checarlo!

Se levantó tan rápido que casi se cae del mareo que tenía, se esperó tantito y cuando se le pasó se fue rumbo a la salida, mientras iba corriendo se fijó que estaba amaneciendo ya, ¿Tanto tiempo se quedó durmiendo? al llegar notó como varios luchadores se estaban preparando.

\- ¿A dónde se supone que van?

Les preguntó Clementine a los hombres y mujeres que estaban ahí, entre ellos Michael que cuando la vio se le acercó y le dijo:

\- Clem, iremos a buscar a Jane ya pasó mucho tiempo y no ha regresado, tu quédate aquí y descansa porque tenemos que hablar después de un asunto importante.

Le dijo a Clementine mientras le agarraba el brazo donde había sido mordida, ¿Acaso Michael se dio cuenta de la mordida? Esto es muy malo.

Clem no supo que decir, solo afirmo y le dio un abrazo a Michael mientras le decía:

-Suerte, trae a Jane de vuelta y cuídate allá afuera sí.

Michael le devolvió el abrazo y se fue alejando junto con el grupo.

Clem empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el brazo, cuando nuevamente cayo desmayada.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. Un mal día

Canción del capítulo: goo. gl/ mthXKW

 **UN MAL DÍA**

Clementine había despertado después de haberse desmayado por segunda vez, esta vez no estaba en su cama ni en su cuarto, estaba en un lugar húmedo y acabado, olía a azufre y se sentía una gran energía negativa.

\- ¿Donde estoy? ¿Que lugar es este?

Se preguntaba en voz alta Clem.

\- Eso yo te lo puedo responder jovencita.

Respondió una voz que se volvió terrorífica para la chica.

Clem miró a su lado derecho y cuando terminó por hacerlo, una persona salía de las sombras.

Carver salía con una sonrisa maléfica en el rostro, mientras observaba con placer como Clementine comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

\- ¡Tu! Como es eso posible, estabas muer... muer...

Clem no podía terminar su frase por el terror que estaba sintiendo.

\- Muerto quieres decir ¿No es así Clementine?, resulta que tu amiguito no me dio la estocada final y eso me permitió curarme y venir a vengarme.

\- ¡Kenny está muerto! así que ya no podrás hacer nada.

Le respondió Clem con cara de odio en el rostro.

\- Eso ya lo sabía niña, pero no me iba a quedar con ganas de vengarme, por eso estas aquí.

\- ¿Que piensas hacerme?

Preguntaba la chica temiendo lo peor.

\- Disfrutar del espectáculo pero primero necesito conseguirte público, iré por esa traidora de Jane y unos cuantos caminantes alrededor de ella, para que cooperes más.

\- ¡Que tienes planeado Carver!

Le dijo Clementine levantándole la voz.

Carver se enojó al notar que Clementine seguía siendo aquella malcriada y prepotente niña. Así que le soltó una cachetada mientras le gritaba.

\- ¡Maldita escuincla te enseñare a respetarme!

\- ¡Pégame lo que quieras, pero tu seguirás siendo un maldito asesino, !Púdrete!

Carver se enfureció aún más dándole un puñetazo a Clem en el rostro, dejándole el labio y la ceja partida.

\- Jajajajaja No perderé el tiempo contigo, ya mañana serás parte de un gran espectáculo, solo espera.

Le dijo el maldito a Clem.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
